Renaissance
by Deanee
Summary: Elle a 17 ans et elle a perdu tout ce qu'elle chérissait. Elle doit se reconstruire une vie dans cet univers qu'elle ne connait pas. Une rencontre pourrait bien bouleverser sa vie à nouveau...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Ce premier chapitre comporte pas mal de blabla et il n'y a pas vraiment d'action, mais c'est le plantage de décors, lol. Le prochain chapite est en cours d'écriture et je le posterais dés que possible. Je vais essayer de ne pas mettre trop de temps pour poster entre les chapitres. Je ne promet rien, mais je ferais de mon mieux. J'espère que cela vous plaira !

* * *

_« Ne dis rien si tu veux_  
_Mais sèche un peu tes yeux_  
_Et ne crois pas surtout_  
_Que tes larmes on s'en fout_  
_Tu sais pleurer ça sert à rien_  
_Laisse un peu, laisse un peu_  
_Dormir ta peine dans un coin »_

_**Daniel Guichard - Faut pas pleurer comme ça**_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 = Une vie s'arrête, une autre commence**

_**« **__L'Éternel est mon berger : je ne manquerai de rien. Il me fait reposer dans de verts pâturages, il me dirige près des eaux paisibles. Il restaure mon âme, il me conduit dans les sentiers de la justice, à cause de son nom. Quand je marche dans la vallée de l'ombre de la mort je ne crains aucun mal, car tu es avec moi ; ta houlette et ton bâton me rassurent. Tu dresses devant moi une table face à mes adversaires ; tu oins d'huile ma tête et ma coupe déborde. Oui, le bonheur et la grâce m'accompagneront tous les jours de ma vie et j'habiterai dans la maison de l'Eternel jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. _

_Psaume 23 : 4 »_

Ce texte je l'ai souvent entendue dans des films ou des séries à la télé, je le trouvais poignant alors. Mais, l'entendre pour un proche, c'est déchirant et cruel ! Tout me semblait tellement irréel, cauchemardesque... j'espérais que cela en était un et que j'allais enfin me réveiller et être soulagée que rien de tout cela ne soit vrai. Mais ce moment ne venait pas et il ne viendrait pas...

Une pluie fine se mit à tomber. Cela accentuait encore un peu plus le côté dramatique de la situation. Tout le monde pleurait, même le ciel... mais pas moi. _Ç_a n'est pas que l'envie me manquait mais, si je commençais, je ne savais pas quand je pourrais m'arrêter. Depuis l'annonce de sa mort, j'avais une boule dans la gorge, vous savez cette boule qui vous donne l'impression de manquer d'air quand on ravale ses larmes. Voilà, celle-là !

Le cercueil fut mis en terre. Les gens s'éparpillèrent, regagnant leurs voitures. Moi, je n'arrivais pas à me retourner, mes yeux fixaient le ciel gorgé de nuages sombres, les gouttes de pluies venant s'écraser sur mon visage. Je cherchais un échappatoire à cet enfer, que va t-il advenir de moi ?

Une main sur mon épaule me sortit de ma torpeur. Judith, une vielle amie de la famille se tenait sous un parapluie, un sourire doux sur les lèvres.

"Viens donc sous le parapluie, tu vas être trempée comme une soupe."

En ce moment, être trempée, n'était pas mon soucis premier.

"Tout le monde s'en va vers la maison, il vaudrait mieux y aller."

Je regardais la tombe encore ouverte, y jetais la rose blanche que je tenais depuis le début de la cérémonie, je soupirais longuement et rejoignit la voiture soutenue par Judith qui avait passé un bras sur mes épaules.

...

Qui donc a décréter que l'on devait s'empiffrer à la suite d'un enterrement ? C'est tellement en contraste avec la mort ! Je ne dis pas qu'il faudrait faire la grève de la faim et se laisser crever la gueule ouverte, mais franchement, ceux qui viennent de perdre un proche n'ont pas envie de voir un troupeau de gloutons, des toasts à la main, faisant des messes basses et croiser des regards de pitié. Enfin, je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi je n'aime pas ça !

Quittant le salon remplis de mes formidables "invités", je rejoignis ma chambre. Chambre où je passais mes derniers instants. Je balayais la pièce du regard, tout aller terriblement me manquer. Les murs, dont la couleur parme datait de mon enfance, mon bureau, mon lit et mes peluches, tout cela je ne pouvais pas l'emmener avec moi.

Mon regard s'arrêta sur la table de chevet où était posé un cadre. Je le pris et me roulais en boule sur mon lit, le tenant contre mon coeur. J'aimais beaucoup cette photo, du temps où j'étais heureuse avec Josh, mon beau-père que je venais d'enterrer, le seul père que j'ai jamais connu. Il m'avait quitté, me laissant seule au monde. Enfin, pas vraiment seule, mais avec personne qui était digne d'intérêt. Où est donc sa mère ? Direz-vous. Ah bonne question ! Je ne le sais pas moi-même. Après une dispute avec Josh, elle a enfourné quelques affaires dans un sac et à claquer la porte, elle n'est toujours pas revenue, c'était il y a un peu plus de deux ans.

On l'a cherché pendant un temps, mais il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'elle, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. La police à chercher aussi, mais pas longtemps. Vous vous direz surement que les disputes c'est le quotidien d'un couple, il n'y a pas de quoi tout plaquer comme ça. Je ne donne pas d'excuse à ma mère, non mais, disons que notre quotidien n'était pas drôle tout le temps et ça n'a pas été mieux après son départ. Mon beau-père était bipolaire ou maniaco-dépressif si vous préférez. Pour vous expliquer vite fait, cette maladie comporte deux phases. Une phase maniaque, où la personne est joyeuse, euphorique et hyperactive et une phase dépressive, où la personne souffre d'une grande tristesse, a envie de mourir et le danger principal de cette maladie est le suicide. Et c'est exactement ce qui s'est passer il y a quelques jours, il s'est ôter la vie !

**Et à moi qu'est-ce qu'il va m'arriver ?**

Je roulais à nouveau sur le lit et me levais pour finir mes valises, prenant soin de mettre la photo entre deux jeans.

"Alors, tes bagages sont prêts ?" Me demanda Judith qui se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte ouverte, les bras croisés.

"Je dois seulement rassembler mes affaires de toilettes et ça sera bon."

"Je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'accompagner jusqu'à là-bas, si j'avais pu..."

"Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller. Je suis une grande fille."

"J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je te faisais sauter sur mes genoux, tu n'avais pas beaucoup de dents à l'époque."

"On ne va pas faire dans le mélo, hein Judith ?"

"Je vais essayer de ne pas pleurer, ça changera un peu de ces derniers jours. Tu sais ma chérie que tu es la bienvenue chez moi quand tu le désires tu n'as même pas à m'appeler hein, tu...tu..."

Sur ces mots, elle me serra dans ses bras, si fort, que je cru qu'elle allait m'étouffer. Quand elle eu enfin desseré sa prise, elle emprisonna mon visage dans ses mains et posa un baiser sur mon front.

"Bon, je vais dire à tous ces vautours de déguerpir, comme ça tu pourras profiter un peu de ta maison dans la tranquilité et je t'accompagnerais à la gare."

Elle fit quelques pas et se retourna.

"Ah et fait un tour devant le miroir, pomponne toi un peu, tu as une mine affreuse." Me dit elle dans une de ces grimaces habituelles.

Je filais dans la salle de bain pour enfourner mes produits dans une trousse de toilette et m'attardais devant la glace. Judith n'avait pas tort... je faisais peine à voir. Mon teint qui était habituellement halé avait viré au gris, mes yeux bleus étaient vitreux et cernés, ma chevelure noire comme le jais, qui devrait être lisse était une espèce de choses détrempée et emmêlée. Ouais... en gros j'avais une sale gueule ! Bon on efface tout et on recommence. J'ôtais cette hideuse robe noire et me glissais sous l'eau tiède, presque fraîche, parce que malgré la pluie on était quand même au mois de juillet.

Adossée au carrelage froid, j'essayais de ne pas penser à se qu'il aller ce passer pour moi quand j'aurais franchi le pas de ma maison pour la dernière fois. Judith me héla à travers la porte, coupant court à mes pensées.

"Chris ! _Ç_a fait si longtemps que tu es sous l'eau que ta peau va se détacher. Et ton car est dans trois quarts d'heures."

Moins d'une heure à passer ici... J'enfilais un jean et un t-shirt, n'insistais pas avec mes cheveux qui ne seraient pas coopératifs aujourd'hui et m'attelais à descendre mes trois énormes valises. Judith m'attendis dans la voiture quand je fis un dernier tour dans la maison. J'arpentais chaque pièce, respirant à fond pour imprimer l'odeur et la caser dans un coin de ma tête. C'est ici que j'avais vécue depuis toujours, je ne connaissais que cette maison, que cette ville. Je soufflais un bon coup pour refouler mes larmes, j'avais pratiqué cet exercice tant de fois depuis ces trois derniers jours que ça devenait de plus en plus facile. Je me demandais néanmoins quand ma carapace aller ce fandiller... ça ne serait pas joli joli à voir.

J'entrais dans la chambre de Josh, fouillais dans son armoire et en sortis un t-shirt que j'emporterais avec moi. Je pris aussi une photo de nous trois, il me semble que c'était il y a une éternité et ces moments-là, je n'y aurais plus jamais droit.

Judith klaxonna et je dus, à contre-coeur fermer la maison, ma maison qui serait bientôt habitée par des inconnus.

Judith attendit avec moi jusqu'à la dernière minute. Je la serrais fort dans mes bras et m'engouffrais dans le bus. Il démarra et la boule que j'avais dans la gorge s'étendit jusqu'à mon estomac, je posais la tête contre la vitre et fermais les yeux.

Je vais quand même me présenter dans les formes :

Je m'appelle Christy Ryan, j'ai 17 ans, vivant à Astoria dans l'état de l'Oregon jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes, roulant vers ma nouvelle vie dans la réserve de la Push...

...

Après un peu plus de deux heures de trajet, le bus s'arrêta à Seattle près d'une station service. Le chauffeur et une grande majorité des voyageurs, s'empressèrent de sortir pour fumer, moi j'allais faire un tour dans la boutique de la station. Ne cherchant rien en particulier, je déambulais entre les rayons. Mon regard fut attiré par une petite fille d'environ quatre ans qui se trouvait derrière la caisse, sur les genoux de sa mère surement, celle-ci lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou, ce qui l'a chatouiller, elle riait aux éclats tout en ce tortillant, je l'enviais beaucoup. Je me sentais perdue, abandonnée, sans repères... toutes les choses qui me rendait heureuse, avaient foutues le camp ! Je baissais la tête et sortie rejoindre le bus, m'installais à ma place et attendis que tous ces drogués de la clope aient enfin une dose de nicotine assez élevée pour que l'on puisse reprendre la route. Non que je me languissais d'arriver à destination, mais le fait d'être bloqué dans cet habitacle avec des crampes dans les jambes et dans les fesses m'irritait quelque peu.

Vous devez certainement vous demander chez qui ce bus m'emmène. J'y viens. J'ai encore environ deux heures de trajet à écoper, j'ai le temps de vous faire un résumé. Pour cela il faut faire un retour de 18 ans et des poussières en arrière...

Ma mère, Abigail qui était amérindienne, vivait avec ses parents à la réserve de la Push dans l'état de Washington. Elle était tout juste majeure et rêvait d'autres horizons. Elle fit la rencontre d'un jeune homme d'environ vingt-cinq ans qui s'appelait Wayne Miller, elle le fréquenta à l'insu de tous et s'enfuit avec lui sans se retourner, en ne laissant qu'une courte lettre à ses parents, sans indiquer bien sûr l'endroit où elle allait. Elle est tombée enceinte très rapidement et elle se fit larguer aussi très rapidement. Elle se retrouvait donc enceinte, seule et dans une ville inconnue. Mon géniteur lui, était parti se l'a coulé douce à Honolulu à ce qu'il se disait. Ma mère, désespérée, voulut rentrer à la Push mais, son père qui était un homme assez dur lui interdisant d'y remettre les pieds, cela fendit le coeur de sa mère mais, celle-ci n'osait pas s'interposer. Ma mère trouva alors un travail de serveuse dans un petit restaurant qui s'appelait l'Astoria et me mis au monde quelques mois plus tard. La patronne de ce restaurant qui n'était autre que Judith, pris ma mère sous son aile et l'aida à se faire une situation. Dix ans après, ma mère travaillait toujours à l'Astoria, mais était également l'associé de Judith dans cette affaire. C'est là que Josh entre en scène, il venait manger là tous les midis et c'est comme ça qu'ils se sont rencontrés, aimer, marier et il m'a adopté. A part ma mère, Josh et Judith, je n'avais aucune autre famille. Je savais que j'avais des grands-parents maternels mais, je ne l'ai avait jamais vus. C'est donc pour cela que je suis tombé des nu quand j'ai su après la mort de Josh que j'allais être expédié chez mon grand-père (ma grand-mère est décédée il y a quatre ans si je me rappelle bien). Sur ce coup, je ne comprends pas le choix de ma mère qui était de faire de cet homme que je ne connais absolument pas, mon tuteur légal... je n'étais pas assez mortifiée de tout ce qui me tombait dessus, il fallait bien en rajouter une couche.

Donc, voilà où ce bus m'emmène. A la réserve de la Push, chez mon grand-père !

Rien que d'y penser, je m'enfonçais encore plus dans mon siège et j'en avais mal au ventre. Le stress me filait des brûlures d'estomac.

...

Vers dix-huit heures trente, j'arrivais à Forks. Le bus n'allant pas jusqu'à la réserve, il m'arrêta au terminal. Je remontais sur ma tête la capuche du sweat que j'avais intelligemment prévus, car bien entendu il pleuvait comme vache qui pisse. Je vous ai dit que la pluie était une des particularités de ce coin des Etats-Unis ? Ah vous êtes au courant ? Vous en savez des choses ! Pour en revenir à moi, la pluie ne me gêne pas du tout, j'adore ça même mais, j'aime encore plus quand je suis à l'abri, bien au sec. Le chauffeur m'aida gentiment à sortir mes trois grosses valises et les mettre à l'abri sous un pré-haut. Je m'asseyais sur un petit muret et regardais le bus s'en aller, me laissant dans ce que j'appellerais "la galère". Surtout que je ne savais strictement pas à quoi ressemblait mon grand-père, il devait être vieux... mais ce critère ne me serait pas d'une grande utilité dans ce genre d'endroit. Cela devait regorger de personnes âgées !

Quelques minutes plus tard, un 4X4 Ford Explorer bleu-vert s'arrêta devant moi, j'hésitais à me lever. Un homme s'extirpa de derrière le volant et vint à ma rencontre, je me levais un peu mal à l'aise. Il se planta devant moi et me regarda pendant quelques instants. Il était comme je me l'étais imaginer. Grand, imposant, intimidant... il me tendit une poignée de main, que je pris et serra.

"Va te mettre au sec dans la voiture, je m'occupe de tes affaires."

Sa voix était grave et ferme.

Je m'exécutais et m'assis du côté passager. Il me rejoignit et démarra la voiture. A peu près douze kilomètres séparaient Forks de la Push, ça n'est pas grand-chose mais, qu'est-ce que ça peut être long quand il y a un gros blanc. Je remerciais intérieurement celui qui avait inventé le poste radio. Je ne vis pas grand-chose de ce qu'était la Push à cause du rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur nous. Je supposais qu'avec toute cette pluie, ça devait être verdoyant !

La voiture s'arrêta enfin, il coupa le moteur.

"Va te mettre à l'abri pendant que je rentre les valises."

"Je vais t'aider, cela ira plus vite."

"Bien."

Je tirais une valise jusque sous le porche pendant qu'il s'occupait des deux autres. Il ouvrit la porte qu'il n'avait apparemment pas fermé à clefs. Je pensais alors que ce n'était pas le genre de coin où il devait se passer grand-chose. C'était une petite maison de bois rouge, construite sur un étage, cela se voyait qu'elle ne datait pas d'hier mais, elle était bien entretenue. Il me fit signe d'entrer et me seconda, rentrant les valises derrière nous. Je parcourais les lieux du regard. L'entrée donnait directement sur le salon où était encastré une belle cheminée, juste devant étaient disposés deux bons gros fauteuils qui devaient être plus vieux que moi, mais semblaient très confortables, dans cette pièce il y avait également un sofa et une télé, ainsi qu'une petite table près d'une fenêtre où trônait un échiquier et tout près, une petite bibliothèque. Je reportais mon attention sur mon grand-père qui me regardait également.

"Je te fais faire le tour du propriétaire."

Il s'engagea dans un petit couloir à la gauche du salon où il y avait quatre portes.

"La première porte à gauche c'est les toilettes, la suivante c'est ma chambre. La première porte à droite c'est la salle de bain et la dernière à droite, c'est ta chambre."

J'acquiesçais à tout ce qu'il venait de me dire. Il ouvrit la porte de ma chambre, resta dans le couloir, me laissant entrer dans la pièce. Les murs étaient blancs et la chambre était meublée d'un lit deux places, d'une grande armoire, d'une commode et d'un bureau juste au-dessous de la fenêtre. C'était la chambre que devait occuper maman.

"Bien, je te laisse t'installer, je vais aller préparer le diner."

J'acquiesçais, il partit et je me retrouvais seule dans ma nouvelle chambre, mon nouvel univers. Je ne savais pas trop par où commencer... je me passais de l'eau fraîche sur le visage pour me réveiller. L'image que me renvoyais le mirroir n'était pas très flatteuse, les heures passer dans le bus n'avait pas arrangé les choses. J'installais mon ordinateur portable sur le bureau, posais des cadres photos sur les tables de chevets qui encadraient le lit, punaisais l'attrape rêve de ma mère au-dessus de la tête de lit et rangeais mes habits dans l'armoire. Voilà, j'étais installé... dire qu'il y a quelques heures j'étais encore dans ma maison, dans ma chambre, là où étaient tous mes repères. J'allais devoir tout recommencer ici mais, tout aller aussi tellement vite. Je n'osais pas aller à la cuisine, je ne savais pas trop quoi faire.

Mon grand-père m'appela quelques instants plus tard pour manger. Je rentrais dans la petite cuisine à la peinture beige où il s'affairait à couper un poulet rôti.

"Je peux t'aider ? Mettre la table ou je sais pas..."

"Oui je veux bien, les assiettes et les verres sont dans ce placard et les couverts dans ce tiroir."

Je m'exécutais et mis la table pendant qu'il écrasait des pommes de terres pour en faire de la purée. Je m'asseyais sur une chaise, jouant avec mes mains pour m'occuper et cacher ma nervosité. Il me servi et nous commençâmes alors à manger, dans le silence total. Je le détaillais discrètement. Ses cheveux longs poivre et sel étaient réunis en une tresse, sa peau brune était tannée et ridée. Son visage était large et ovale, son nez droit et légèrement épaté, ses yeux grands et noirs. Il était plutôt bien conservé pour son âge, il devait bien approcher des soixante-dix ans.

Le diner terminé, je me levais pour faire la vaisselle mais, mon grand-père m'arrêta.

"Tu as eu une dure et longue journée, tu as besoin de repos. Je m'occupe de la vaisselle."

Je n'insistais pas et rejoignis ma chambre. Je me souvenais alors que j'avais promis à Judith de l'appeler quand je serais arrivé à bon port.

"Alors, comment est le célèbre Daniel Nayati ?" Demanda Judith.

"Il est... je ne sais pas trop. On a échangé que quelques mots. Il n'est pas très loquace et j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment engager la conversation."

"Ca va venir, il vous faut du temps à tous les deux, pour apprendre à vous apprivoiser."

Je soupirais.

"Comment tu te sens ma chérie ?"

"Paumée, seule et abandonnée."

"Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi."

"Josh aussi disait ça..."

"Il t'aimait énormément, tu étais son petit soleil. Et comme je te l'ai dit le suicide est..."

"Une pulsion. Oui je sais."

Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant mais, le suicide est une pulsion qui dure à peu près quinze minutes. Pendant ce laps de temps, vous ne pensez plus à rien ni personne. Vous ne pensez pas à la douleur que vous allez infliger à vos proches. Vous ne pensez qu'à une seule chose, mourir. Josh avait essayé plusieurs fois déjà de mettre fin à ses jours mais, il avait peur de souffrir et avait appelé à l'aide au dernier moment. Mais cette fois là, il n'a pas appelé au secours, il s'en est allé. Me laissant seule dans le désarroi et la culpabilité. Puisque le suicide laisse en plus de la douleur, une grande culpabilité à l'entourage, une culpabilité écrasante, qui vous ronge jour après jour...

"Je sais que tu passes par de sales moments mais, je sais aussi que tu es forte et mature. Tu auras toujours cette immense perte en toi mais, tu avanceras quand même. Repose toi bien pendant ce dernier mois de vacances et à la rentrée il faut que tu sois reboostée. D'accord ?"

"Oui, je vais essayer. C'est promis !"

"Bien, c'est ça que je veux entendre. Bon, je vais te laisser te reposer. Tu m'appelles quand tu veux, de jour comme de nuit, tu n'hésites pas.

"D'accord !"

"Je t'embrasse ma chérie ! A bientôt."

"Au revoir."

Je m'asseyais sur le rebord du lit quand mon grand-père vint m'apporter des draps propres.

"Tu as besoin d'aide pour faire le lit ?"

"Non je m'en sortirais."

"Bien, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je suis au salon."

"Daccord, merci."

Il était encore tôt, même pas vingt et une heure, mais cette journée avait été horrible et interminable. Je sentais un mal de crane pointé le bout de son nez et mes yeux me tiraient. J'allais au salon et trouvais mon grand-père assis dans un fauteuil, ses lunettes sur le nez et un livre à la main.

"Grand-père, je vais me coucher. Je tombe de fatigue."

"Bien, bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit."

Je retournais dans ma chambre, enfilais un débardeur et un short et rentrais dans les draps frais qui sentaient bon la lessive. Je m'installais sur le dos, fixant le plafond, remettant de l'ordre dans mes pensées. Les larmes me montèrent une nouvelle fois et la boule qui s'était installé dans la gorge se fit plus oppressante encore. Ravalant une fois encore mes larmes, je roulais sur le côté, face à la fenêtre où la pluie venait s'écraser et j'essayais de toutes mes forces de penser à quelque chose de pas trop lugubre. Dans mes vains efforts, je m'endormis...


	2. Chapter 2

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà le deuxième chapitre, j'ai pas mal d'inspiration en ce moment, en espérant que cela continue. Bonne lecture !

**Mrs Esmee Cullen =** Merci pour ta review et la première qui plus est ! Je suis contente que ce premier chapitre te plaise et j'espère que ça sera pareil pour le chapitre suivant.

**kikikiki =** Alors, si tu adore, je suis heureuse ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour la suite.

* * *

_« Seule devant ta glace_  
_Tu te vois triste sans savoir pourquoi_  
_Et tu ferais n'importe quoi_  
_Pour ne pas être à ta place. »_

_**Joe Dassin - Si tu t'appelles mélancolie**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 = Bizarre, _Bizarre_... _vous avez dit Bizarre_ ?**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, me demandant où je me trouvais. Je mis quelques instants avant de me rappeler la journée de la veille. Je suppose que ça vous le fait aussi quand il s'est passer quelque chose de moche dans votre vie et que le lendemain vous espérez que rien de tout cela ne soit vrai, mais la réalité vous revient dans la gueule comme une bonne claque... voilà ce qu'il m'arrivait à chacun de mes réveils depuis la mort de Josh. Et particulièrement ce matin, où je me réveillais dans un autre univers.

J'attrapais mon téléphone portable qui était posé sur la table de chevet et essayais de lire l'heure avec mes yeux méchamment ensommeillés. Huit heures. J'étais rarement debout à cette heure, je suis une couche-tard et surtout une lève-tard. Des personnes disent que dormir est une perte de temps, moi je ne trouve pas. Je suis bien, ne pense à rien et surtout personne ne m'embête, bon, à part quand je fais des cauchemars bien sûr !

Je me levais et regardais par la fenêtre, le ciel était bas et gris. J'ouvrais la fenêtre et humait l'air qui sentait bon l'humidité, mais par contre il faisait sacrément lourd. Je voulais aller au toilette, mais j'avais du mal à sortir de ma chambre. Me rongeant l'ongle du pouce, c'est un de mes tics quand je stress et m'auto-insultant mentalement de cruche, je gardais mon autre main sur la poignée et après une grande respiration, j'ouvrais la porte. Il faudrait que cette foutue gêne disparaisse vite fait, je ne comptais pas jouer à ce petit jeu tous les jours !

Après m'être soulagée, je filais à la cuisine et n'entendis aucun bruit qui me signalait la présence de mon grand-père. Je trouvais sur la table de la cuisine, une note.

"Je suis partis à la pêche. Il y a des pan cakes au chaud dans le micro-ondes. Je rentrerais dans l'après-midi. Les clefs de la voiture sont dans l'entrée."

Bon au moins je pourrais prendre un peu mes marques dans la maison sans être gênée. Je m'attardais dans le salon, découvrant les lieux. Sur la cheminée, trônaient plusieurs photos de mon grand-père posant fièrement avec des gros poissons et d'autres où il se tenait avec une femme, qui devait être ma grand-mère. Enfin qui devait, je suis sûre qu'elle l'était vue la ressemblance frappante avec ma mère et moi-même. Le même visage ovale, les traits fins, un petit nez, une bouche plutôt charnue. En fait mis à part la couleur de mes yeux, j'étais la copie conforme de ma mère et de ma grand-mère. Je constatais qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de maman, il avait vraiment fait une croix sur elle... Je fis ainsi le tour de toutes les pièces, sauf la chambre de mon grand-père, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'osais pas franchir le seuil de son intimité. Après avoir fait mon lit, je pris une douche fraîche, parce qu'il faisait si lourd que j'étais toute moite. J'installais mes quelques produits de beauté dans la salle de bain et entrepris de me donner une meilleure mine. Je ne me maquillais pas beaucoup, juste un peu d'anti-cernes, un trait d'eyes liner noir et un peu de rimmel, après ça, je ressemblais déjà plus à un être vivant. J'attachais mes cheveux en queue de cheval et partais vers la cuisine, prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Deux pan cakes et un verre de jus d'orange engloutis et je me sentais déjà un peu plus ragaillardis.

Je sortis ensuite faire le tour de la maison, pour regarder les alentours. On était vraiment dans les bois, des arbres immenses partout, une petite rivière s'écoulait un peu en contre bas. Pour avoir la paix, là c'était royal ! Je sursautais quand je vis que je n'étais pas seule.

"Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !"

Une femme, qui ne devait pas être loin de la cinquantaine se tenait à quelques pas de là, un grand sourire fendait son visage.

"C'est pas grave, j'étais dans mes pensées et je ne vous ai pas entendus arriver."

"Je m'appelle Sue Clearwater. J'étais une amie de ta maman quand elle habitait ici. Je passais juste pour te souhaiter la bienvenue et te dire qu'il y a un repas prévu en ton honneur demain soir, parce que je suppose que Daniel ne t'a rien dit.

Effectivement, il ne m'avait rien dit... un repas... en mon honneur ! Chic chic chic ! Moi qui avait horreur d'être le centre d'intérêt, j'allais être servis.

"Non il ne m'en a pas parlé, il ne dit dailleur pas grand-chose."

Sue éclata de rire.

"Oui c'est du Daniel tout cracher ! C'est un ours et un rustre, mais c'est quelqu'un de bien, tu verras quand tu le connaîtras un peu mieux. Pour le diner c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, comme ça tu feras connaissance d'un peu tout le monde et surtout des jeunes gens de ton âge."

Je m'en réjouissais d'avance...

"Je voulais te dire aussi que si tu sa besoin de quoi que ce soit, je n'habite pas loin et donc ne te gêne pas."

"D'accord, merci."

"Bon et bien à demain vers dix-neuf heures."

"A demain."

Elle partit et je roulais des yeux. Si je me cassais une jambe, peut être que j'y échapperais... non ?

...

Vers seize heures, mon grand-père revenait de sa pêche avec pas mal de poissons qu'il entreprit de vidés.

J'étais rester à la maison toute la journée, j'avais bien la voiture à ma disposition, mais je ne savais pas où aller avec. Je décidais de marcher à travers les bois pour rejoindre la plage par un chemin que mon grand-père me conseillais d'utiliser. J'atteignis la plage en quelques minutes. La mer était calme et tellement que le ciel était bas, on aurait cru qu'il se fondait dans l'eau. L'air était vraiment lourd et humide et chaque geste me paraissais dur à faire. Je m'asseyais sur les galets, croisant mes bras autour de mes genoux et pensais... encore et toujours à Josh, à sa mort, à ma culpabilité. J'avais conscience que cela risquait d'arriver, je faisais tout mon possible pour lui faire remonter la pente durant ses phases dépressives, mais comment aider quelqu'un qui ne veut pas s'en sortir ? Saleté de maladie ! Vous me direz que je n'ai pas à culpabiliser comme ça, parce que je ne l'ai pas laissé tomber, j'étais toujours là pour lui, mais on se dit toujours qu'on aurait du et pu faire plus... si je pouvais remonter le temps... mais comme dirait maman, avec des si on mettrait Paris en bouteille. Ne me demander pas de vous expliquer le sens de cette phrase, je ne l'as comprend pas moi-même.

Après un moment passé à contempler la mer, je décidais de remonter à la maison. Je marchais toujours perdue dans mes pensées quand j'entendis un bruit très léger, comme un craquement. Je cherchais autour de moi, d'où ce bruit pouvait bien venir et rester en arrêt, interdite par ce que je voyais. Un loup beige... immense... anormalement immense, se tenait derrière des arbres, lui aussi en arrêt, me fixant de ses grands yeux fauves. Mon coeur se mit à battre la chamade. C'est quoi déjà ce qu'il faut faire ? Je crois bien qu'il faut rester immobile, ne pas bouger, ne pas crier et ne pas montrer que l'on a peur. Où alors ça c'est pour les requins... je sais plus ! Le loup leva doucement une patte avant, toujours en me fixant et en une fraction de seconde il détala comme un dératé entre les arbres. Je restais là, toujours immobile, n'osant pas bouger ne serait-ce qu'un cheveu. Il devait être loin maintenant, hein ? Bon Chris... respire et magne toi le train de rentrer !

Je me mis à courir comme une folle et pus respirer plus sereinement quand j'aperçus la maison. J'ouvris la porte violemment et couru dans la maison à la recherche de mon grand-père, que je trouvais dans la cuisine, à cuisiner ses poissons.

"Grand-père !"

Il me regarda incrédule, attendant que je retrouve ma respiration.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?"

"Je viens de croiser un loup dans les bois !"

"Ca n'est pas le dernier que tu verra, il y en a toujours eu par ici."

"S'ils sont tous comme celui que je viens de voir, j'espère bien que c'est le dernier. Mais de quels genre de gibier ils se nourrissent pour être comme ça ?"

"Pour être comment ?"

"Pour être aussi grand qu'un cheval ! Il était immense grand-père !"

Il quitta enfin des yeux ses poissons et me regarda quelques instants avant de retourner à son occupation.

"Ces loups-là ne te feront jamais de mal."

"Et tu les connais personnellement pour affirmer une chose pareille ?"

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

Il dit ces derniers mots avec un sourire que lui seul comprenait.

...

Le lendemain je décidais de prendre la voiture et d'aller voir les alentours. Je roulais plusieurs minutes quand la voiture eu des ratés et s'immobilisa. Je tournais plusieurs fois la clé dans le contact, mais elle ne démarra pas, ça faisait seulement un CLIC ! Bon sang mais j'étais vraiment maudite, c'est pas possible ! Tenant fermement le volant de mes deux mains, je tapais ma tête dessus comme une folle.

"Besoin d'aide ?"

Je fis un sacré bond quand je vis un garçon qui se tenait près de ma fenêtre. Lui, me regardait mi-surpris mi-moqueur.

"Euh... je crois qu'il n'y a plus de batterie."

"Ma voiture est juste là, je vais mettre les pinces et ça devrait aller."

"Merci !"

Je sortis de la voiture et une fois sur la terre ferme, je fus surprise par la taille du garçon. Il devait mesurer pas loin de deux mètres. Moi avec mon mètre soixante, je me sentais légèrement naine. Il me regardait toujours avec un sourire amusé ce qui me faisait me sentir une sacré idiote, je remarquais aussi qu'il avait les dents extrêmement blanches, ce qui contrastait avec sa peau bronzée. Grand, musclé, les cheveux et les yeux bruns, en fait il était pas mal du tout...

"Tu es la petite fille du vieux Dan ?"

"Si tu veux parler de Daniel Nayati, alors oui, je suis sa petite fille, Chris Ryan." Lui dis-je en lui tendant la main.

"Jacob Black." Me dit-il en serrant ma main.

Il avait la peau brûlante, rien que ce contact me donna encore plus chaud, le temps était toujours très lourd et la pluie tardait à venir.

"Bon je vais m'occuper de la voiture."

Je remarquais qu'une petite fille d'environ cinq ans se tenait près de Jacob. Une petite fille magnifique avec des cheveux bruns/roux, des yeux couleurs noisettes qui étaient hypnotiques, une peau diaphane et sur son visage de petites taches de rousseurs qui l'a rendait encore plus craquante.

Je m'approchais d'elle et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur.

"Bonjour demoiselle, je m'appelle Chris et toi c'est comment ton petit nom ?"

"Renesmée." Me répondit-elle d'une voix angélique.

Renesmée ? Cette petite a des parents bien cruels !

"C'est ta fille ou ta petite soeur ?" Dis-je en m'adressant à Jacob.

"C'est ma protégée ! La fille de ma meilleure amie."

"Et Jacob, il est gentil avec toi ?" Dis-je en m'adressant à nouveau à Renesmée.

"Oui il est très gentil, c'est mon loup."

"Ton loup ? C'est mignon !"

"Pourquoi tu es triste ?" Me demanda t-elle.

"Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? J'ai l'air triste?"

"Oui. Je le vois dans tes yeux."

Cette petite m'avait l'air bien clairvoyante et intelligente pour son âge.

"Et bien... comment dire ? Je suis triste oui, parce que parfois dans la vie, il nous arrive des choses qui nous font de la peine, mais ça va passer."

Elle posa sa petite main sur ma joue tout en me regardant fixement. Des images me traversèrent l'esprit. Des images de gens heureux, dansant et riant aux éclats. Elle enleva sa main et me regardait avec douceur.

Je me relevais, ne comprenant absolument pas ce qu'il venait de se produire. Jacob me regardait avec un drôle d'air, mais ne dit rien.

"Bon... voilà. Ta voiture démarre."

"Merci beaucoup !"

"On se verra surement chez Sue ce soir, pour le diner. Nessie, aller on y va !"

Renesmée me fit un sourire et monta dans la Golf rouge accompagnée de Jacob.

...

Tout en me préparant, je repensais à cet après-midi et à la petite Renesmée. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Peut-être que je virais folle pour de bon en fait ! Et je stressais légèrement de devoir aller à ce diner, ne connaissant personne, je me sentais un peu...intrus ! Ca faisait plusieurs minutes que je regardais le contenu de mon armoire et je ne savais toujours pas quoi mettre. Oh et puis flûte, je ne vais pas à un gala de charité à près tout. Un jean, un t-shirt couleur saumon et une paire de tennis feront largement l'affaire !

Mon grand-père m'attendais dans le salon, assis dans son fauteuil.

"Voilà, on peut y aller."

Mon grand-père qui utilisait très rarement la voiture, tenait à ce que nous allions chez Sue à pied. Cela ne me dérangeais pas le moins du monde et puis on arriverait moins vite ! Malheureusement pour moi, même à pied ça n'était pas très loin et nous y furent très vite rendus. Nous contournions la maison, car apparemment tout se passer dehors. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde et je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise, cherchant des yeux un petit trou de souris où je pourrais me cacher. Sue m'aperçut et vint à notre rencontre. Elle m'embarqua avec elle, me présentant à des tas de personnes, j'essayais de paraître le plus à l'aise possible... plus facile à dire qu'à faire !

...

Une fois présenté à je l'espère toute l'assemblée, je profitais d'une accalmie pour aller m'asseoir dans un coin et siroté mon soda tranquille. Les gens ici étaient vraiment tous très gentils, souriant et accueillant, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être aussi entouré, j'avais besoin de mes moments de solitude.

Une fille qui paraissait avoir mon âge vint s'asseoir à côté de moi.

"On c'est vus tout à l'heure, mais tu a dû voir tellement de monde que tu n'as pas du tout imprimer. Moi c'est Kim."

"Oui c'est vrai que j'ai vu beaucoup de nouvelles têtes d'un coup. Enchanté au fait."

Kim était assez banale, pas vraiment jolie, mais il dégageait d'elle beaucoup de gentillesse et de douceur.

"Alors, comment te sens-tu à la Push ?"

"Jusqu'ici tout va bien, je croise les doigts."

"Ca fait drôle de savoir que le vieux Dan à une petite fille. J'ai du mal à l'imaginer en grand-père faisant à manger et la lessive. Il faut dire que je l'ai toujours connu bourru et assez solitaire, encore plus après la mort de Susan... Oh désolée, tu n'aimes peut-être pas parler de ta grand-mère ?"

"Non pas de problème, je ne l'ai jamais connue alors..."

"Et au fait, je voulais te dire, toutes mes condoléances pour ton beau-père."

"Je suppose que tout le monde ici est au courant."

"Ce n'est pas bien grand par ici et les nouvelles vont vite."

"Merveilleux !"

"Ah je te laisse, je vois mon petit copain qui arrive."

"Ok, à plus !"

Je n'étais pas vraiment enchantée que tout le monde soit au courant, mais bon, au moins ils n'avaient rien laisser paraître et ne m'avaient pas regardés avec de la pitié. Je vis Sue se précipiter vers un groupe de personnes et compris qu'elle me cherchait. Je m'enfonçais le plus possible dans ma chaise, espérant qu'elle ne me voit pas, loupé ! Elle me fit signe de venir... je me levais de mauvaise grâce et l'a rejoignis en essayant de sourire... loupé encore une fois.

"Chris, voici Sam, Embry, Jared, Jacob et Paul."

Sue me présenta une belle brochette de grands gaillards, je connaissais déjà Jacob et trouvais qu'ils se ressemblaient drôlement, comme s'ils étaient tous frères.

"Par ici, se trouvent mes deux enfants Leah et... mais où est ton frère ?"

"A ton avis ? Là où il y a de la bouffe, tu trouveras ton fils."

"Oui et d'ailleurs c'est par là qu'on va aussi. Je crève la dalle." Dit un des garçons, Paul je crois.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les tables garnies de nourritures, quant à moi j'en profitais pour aller m'installer dans un coin un peu plus camouflé que le précédent, mais Jacob me retint.

"Et ta tête ça va ?"

"Ma tête ? Ah oui... est-ce que je peux escompter que tu vas vite oublier ce que tu as vu ou je suis grillée ?

"Tu es grillée !" Me dit-il en rigolant.

"Super ! Je vais devoir mettre au point un plan pour te faire disparaître alors !"

"Compte là-dessus. Et Seth ! Vient voir un peu par ici !"

Un jeune garçon aussi grand et baraqué que les autres que j'avais vu jusqu'ici vint nous rejoindre.

"Chris, voilà Seth, le fils de Sue."

Je rencontrais ses yeux bruns et l'espace d'un instant ce fut comme si je portais des oeillères. Je ne voyais plus les gens autour, ils avaient disparu et je n'entendais plus rien, ni les rires, ni les bribes de conversations. Je ne voyais que lui, je n'entendais que sa respiration qui s'accélérait un peu plus à chaque seconde. Je ne ressentais plus de tristesse ni de culpabilité, j'étais dans un état de plénitude pur.

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mes yeux des siens et c'est la voix de Jacob qui me ramena à la réalité. Je le regardais et lui-même nous regardait tour à tour, ne sachant apparemment pas quoi dire. Mon regard se posa à nouveau sur Seth qui me regardait encore fixement, un sourire béat sur ses lèvres. J'espérais que je ne ressemblais pas à ça quelques instants auparavant, parce qu'on m'aurait surement prise pour une cruche.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire, comment agir ! Si si je sais, je vais aller voir par là-bas si j'y suis pas hein !

Seth m'emboîta le pas, mais Jacob l'attrapa par l'épaule et le ramena vers lui.

"Oh non ! Toi tu viens par là avec moi !"

Je le remerciais intérieurement de l'éloigner de moi. Je devais reprendre mes esprits et fissa. Je me dirigeais vers la table où été entreposée les boissons et quand personne ne regardait, je subtilisais un verre que j'avais préalablement remplit de vodka pure.

Je m'asseyais un peu en retrait et commencer à descendre mon verre. Mon grand-père choisit ce moment pour venir vers moi.

"Alors, comment se passe ta soirée ?"

"Hum... pleines de surprises !"

"Tu bois souvent de l'alcool ?"

Je le regardais en prenant le regard le plus innocent et outré possible, mais ça ne servi apparemment à rien, il avait dû me voir prendre le verre à la table réservée aux adultes. Je lui tendis sans un mot et il le prit.

"Tu es bien trop jeune pour boire de l'alcool Christy et si tu en bois quand même, soit plus discrète."

Première vraie réaction de sa part ! Je savais quoi faire pour attirer son attention à l'avenir ! Il partit en emportant le verre et mon regard s'arrêta sur Seth qui se tenait un peu plus loin, il me fixait encore. Je vis les autres garçons qui regardaient également dans ma direction et qui pouffaient de rire. Génial ! Je vis également Kim qui se tenait près d'un des garçons, elle me fit un sourire compatissant. Si j'avais encore eu mon verre entre les mains je l'aurais descendu cul-sec !

Je me languissais une chose, rentrer à la maison, me glisser dans les draps et oublier cette journée vraiment... spéciale. Et je me disais que si de son temps, les gens avaient étaient aussi bizarres, je comprenais un peu le fait que ma mère se soit échappé !


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteure :** Voilà le troisième chapitre. Désolée pour l'attente, je ferais en sorte que cela n'arrive plus. Bon cette semaine je ne pourrais pas trop m'y mettre parce que je m'en vais à la montagne.

**Merci pour vos reviews. Je suis heureuse que cela vous plaisent et j'espère que ça va continuer. Gros bisous et bonnes vacances pour celles et ceux (s'il y a des messieurs) qui ont la chance d'en avoir.**

* * *

_« Ça fait rien, ça ira demain_  
_C'est certain mon petit lapin_  
_Tu sais ça fait rien, ça ira demain_  
_A la fin, ça finira bien »_

**Ça ira demain - Daniel Guichard**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 = Ça fait rien, ça ira demain**

J'eus bien du mal à m'endormir après cette journée étrange. D'abord le loup géant, ensuite la petite Renesmée et pour finir Seth... oui j'avoue que dans tout ça, c'est Seth qui me taraudait le plus ! Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pus se passer ? Pourquoi me suis-je senti foudroyée sur place en le voyant ? Et lui avait l'air aussi ébranlé que moi... j'avais pleins de questions qui resteraient surement sans réponses. Je ne me voyais pas aller le voir et dire : Salut, ça va ? Dis-moi toi aussi tu as l'impression de t'être pris une météorite sur la tête ? Et tu ne saurais pas par le pur des hasards, ce que cela signifie ? Le pire c'est qu'en repensant à ce moment plus qu'étrange et bien sûr à Seth, j'avais l'impression de faire une chute de huit étages, tellement c'était intense. Je secouais la tête comme pour me sortir tout ça de l'esprit. Bon tu a bien assez de choses louches qui te sont arrivées dans la vie, on ne va pas en rajouter ! Alors, tu le mets dans une case de ton cerveau biscornu et tu n'y penses plus ! Le truc, c'est que j'ai tellement de choses à refouler... je ne veux pas le savoir ! Hop hop hop !

En me levant le lendemain, j'essayais d'être optimiste en pensant que tout irait parfaitement et surtout normalement bien. Je me levais doucement, prenais une bonne douche fraîche, un petit-déjeuner équilibré et me calais devant la télévision, choisissant une émission sur la chirurgie esthétique. C'était ça ou bien le télé-achat ou des soaps-opéra... Je commençais à m'ennuyer, me disant qu'en fait, ma journée ne serait pas si parfaite que ça finalement. Il n'était même pas dix heures du matin, le ciel était presque noir et menaçant, l'orage grondait, mais la pluie ne tombait toujours pas. Elle ne devrait plus tardé et ça aller tomber sévère !

Mon grand-père n'était pas à la pêche aujourd'hui. Ô miracle ! Il était depuis un bon moment dans le garage qu'il avait aménagé en atelier et où il réparait des tas de trucs. Il rendait des services et les rémunérations qu'il percevait, venait s'ajouter à sa retraite. Je supposais qu'il en avait encore pour un moment et en profiter pour faire le ménage, ne l'ayant pas dans les pattes. Une fois cela finit, je m'attaquais à la préparation du déjeuner. On mangea une fois encore dans le silence et songeais à installer une télévision dans la cuisine pour combler ces gros blancs. Puis un autre miracle se produisit, c'était la journée apparemment, il m'adressa la parole.

"Alors que penses-tu des jeunes gens de la réserve ?"

J'hésitais à me retourner pour être sûre que c'est à moi qu'il parlait, mais je pensais que mon air sarcastique passerais pour insolent.

"Ils ont l'air sympa. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de leur parler en fait. Juste un peu avec Jacob Black et Kim... elle m'a pas dit son nom et c'est tout."

"Et que pense tu de Seth Clearwater ?"

Je le regardais avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Pourquoi me demandait-il cela ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Quelqu'un avait dû lui faire part de ma drôle de réaction. Il attendait une réponse et je ne savais pas quoi dire.

"Heu... beh j'en sais rien moi ! Je ne l'ai vu que trente secondes à tout casser ! Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?"

Il allait me répondre, mais on frappa à la porte.

Il alla ouvrir, pendant que je débarrassais la table toujours interloquée par sa question.

"Christy c'est pour toi."

Ah bon ? J'allais vers l'entrée et vis Jacob, sur le pas de la porte, accompagnée de la petite Renesmée.

"Je passais pour voir si Chris voulait bien venir avec Renesmée et moi chez Sam. La bande se rejoint là-bas."

J'allais protester, mais mon grand-père fut plus rapide.

"C'est une bonne idée ! Tu ne vas pas rester enfermée pour le reste des vacances, ça te fera du bien de sortir et de voir du monde."

"Je ne sais pas trop. Je..."

"S'il te plait !" Dit Renesmée d'une voix suppliante.

Je fusillais Jacob du regard. Le petit malin avait fait exprès d'emmener la petite pour me faire culpabilisé si je refusais. Lui me regardait, souriant, apparemment satisfait que son plan se déroule comme il l'avait prévu.

"Bon beh si tu me le demande comme ça, je ne vais pas refuser." Dis-je en m'adressant à Renesmée qui me regardait avec un sourire ravi.

...

Je me retrouvais assise dans la Golf de Jacob, Renesmée sur mes genoux, en partance pour la maison de Sam. Nous arrivâmes en quelques minutes devant une vielle maison en bois, de taille moyenne. Je soupirais et sortis de la voiture, me dirigeant vers le perron, accompagné de Jacob et de la petite. J'entendis des rires venant de l'intérieur et je me figeais, pourquoi j'avais accepté de venir ? Non non, la journée virait comme je le redoutais, c'est-à-dire, pas à mon avantage. Renesmée me pris par la main et m'entraîna à l'intérieur. Quand Jacob avait dit "la bande se rejoint là-bas" c'était vraiment TOUTE la bande !

Tous me saluèrent et reprirent leur conversation. J'évitais de croiser le regard de Seth que je sentais pesé sur moi, ne sachant pas trop où me mettre. Je fus sauver par Kim qui m'invita à la rejoindre dans la cuisine où elle discutait avec les autres filles, Emily et Rachel et une petite fille qui s'appelait Claire. En allant vers la cuisine, je pris grand soin de passer le plus loin possible de Seth et fut soulagé de ne plus être dans son champ de vision.

Emily, la fiancée de Sam et donc la maîtresse de maison, s'attelait à confectionner des brioches. Kim et moi les démoulions et les disposèrent dans des grands plats que nous allions poser sur la table du salon, à peine eurent-ils toucher le bois de la table, que les garçons se jetèrent dessus comme des affamés.

Les filles s'installèrent près de leur compagnon. Emily avec Sam, Kim avec Jared, Rachel avec Paul. Claire s'installa sur les genoux de Quil et Renesmée fit de même avec Jacob. Je m'asseyais près de Jacob et me sentais un peu en trop. Seth était assis en face de moi, il engloutissait brioche sur brioche et me jetais très souvent des coups d'oeil. Je voyais que les autres s'amusaient de me voir esquivés ses regards et je me sentais encore plus mal à l'aise.

Je regardais les garçons rigoler ensemble, s'envoyer des insultes amicales à travers la table. Ils étaient comme une grande famille, soudés et heureux d'être réunis. Ca faisait du bien à voir. Nous nous installâmes ensuite dans les fauteuils, pour regarder un film. Je pris une fois de plus le soin de ne pas m'asseoir à côté de Seth, préférant me mettre à côté de Renesmée et de Jacob.

...

Il était environ cinq heures quand le film fut fini et la pluie tomba enfin, par bourrade. Vu qu'il n'avait pas plu depuis quelques jours, elle allait se rattraper.

"Chris, tu veux rentrer ?" Me demanda Jacob."

"Tu me raccompagneras quand tu rentreras. Ne te presse pas pour moi."

"Ou alors... Seth ? Tu veux bien raccompagné Chris chez elle ?"

A ces mots je regardais Jacob, les yeux écarquillés. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait là ?

"Oui, pas de problème." Répondit Seth.

"Bon beh voilà, c'est réglé !"

Un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Oh le chameau ! Prépare toi bien Jacob Black, je ne m'appellerais plus Christy Ryan si je ne te le ferais pas payer !

Les autres me regardaient et je voyais qu'ils mourraient d'envies de se tordre de rire, devant ma tête déconfite.

"Faites bonne route !" Lança Jacob.

Vas-y, fait le malin. Rira bien qui rira le dernier. Là de petits rires fusèrent... t'est mort Jacob !

Je sortis sous le porche, Seth sur mes talons. Je m'installais dans son pick up Dodge de couleur noire et me collais contre la portière le plus possible, pour éviter que nos bras ne se touchent. Il me regarda un petit moment et je soutenais son regard brun et cette sensation de tomber d'un immeuble me repris. Je regardais vite ailleurs et il démarra. Il roulait doucement à cause de la pluie, le retour serait donc plus long qu'à l'aller. Le silence était pire qu'avec mon grand-père... je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de sortir de cette voiture et de rentrer à pied. Je me raclais la gorge de nombreuses fois, encore un mes tics quand je suis nerveuse. Lui regardait droit devant et j'en profitais pour le regarder très discrètement. Les cheveux noirs, courts et en bataille, le nez un peu large, une bouche à bisous...euh... charnue, il était parfait ! Il tourna la tête et vit que je le contemplais, il reporta son regard sur la route avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Il s'arrêta devant la maison, on ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas. Me sentant un peu beaucoup ridicule, je secouai la tête et ouvrit la portière pour sortir.

"Chris, attend."

Je le regardais incertaine.

"On peut parler ?"

"Heu... oui, d'accord."

Je refermais la portière de la voiture, mon coeur battant plus fort tout à coup.

"Tu veux parler de quoi ?" Demandais-je.

"Et bien, de ce qu'il s'est passer hier par exemple."

Ah, finalement j'aurais peut-être des explications !

"Il s'est passer quoi au fait, parce que c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive."

Il eu un petit rire nerveux.

"A mon avis, ça ne t'arrivera plus jamais."

"Donc tu sais ce que c'est ?"

Il se massa la nuque et semblait hésiter à m'en dire plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu penserais si je te disais que ce qui s'est passer entre nous hier, c'est une sorte coup de foudre ?"

Celle-là je l'avais pas vue venir !

"Je penserais qu'il faut que tu arrête la drogue !"

Il me regarda, sérieux.

"Ah parce que ce n'est pas une blague ?"

"Non."

Ah... je me disais aussi, il est trop parfait, il fallait qu'il y est anguille sous roche.

"Tu ne me prends pas au sérieux hein ?"

"Pas vraiment non ! Ecoute tu m'a l'air d'être un garçon très gentil et tout mais... mais je ne sais pas, t'est un peu fou dans ta tête. Moi je suis déjà bien atteinte, mais toi c'est quelque chose de pas mal !"

Il allait répliqué, mais je ne lui laissait pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit.

"Quoi ? C'est une sorte de bizutage ? Quelqu'un m'a mis une drogue dans mon verre pour que je ressentes ça ? Et toi tu m'a vue et tu t'es dis que tu allais rigoler un peu sur mon compte ? C'est un de vos délire à ta bande et à toi ? Beh écoute, franchement ce n'est pas drôle du tout, tu ne me connais pas, tu m'avais jamais vue avant hier soir et tu t'es dit chouette, de la chair fraîche ! Han han, c'est vraiment un tripe bizarre !"

Il me regardait avec des yeux ronds.

"Tu diras bien à tes potes d'aller se faire foutre et ça vaut pour toi aussi !"

J'ouvris la portière, sortis de la voiture sous la pluie battante et l'a claqué violemment. Je commençais à marcher vers la maison, mais une main m'attrapa le poignet.

"Lâche-moi Seth ou je hurle !"

"On c'est vu avant la soirée !"

"Quoi ?"

"Dans l'après-midi, on c'était déjà vu."

"Non, je n'ai vue personne à part ta mère. Et puis, quelle importance ?"

"Réfléchie, réfléchie bien. Dans les bois, quand tu marchais vers chez toi, j'étais là... tu m'a même regardé."

Je me repassais ce moment dans la tête et non, j'étais sûre de moi. Je n'avais vu personne.

"Non, je ne t'ai pas vue Seth ! Tu veux bien me lâcher maintenant ?"

"Le loup..."

"Quoi le loup ?"

"Le loup... c'était moi !"

Qu...pardon ? Il avait dit quoi là ?

"Vous êtes tous s'coués par ici ! C'est quoi, c'est l'air qui est contaminé ? Mais lâche-moi !"

Il lâcha enfin mon poignet. Je partis sans me retourner, rentrant à l'intérieur précipitamment. Le laissant seul sous la pluie.

Je rentrais et claquais la porte, trop énervée pour me contenir.

"Christy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Dit mon grand-père en venant vers moi.

"Rien, rien du tout..."

Il allait insister, mais je partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Puéril, oui je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je lui dise ? Ah oui tes jeunes de la réserve sont au top niveau, oui vraiment ! Très matures, très intelligents, la crème de la crème et surtout très cons ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire à ce que je venais d'entendre... quel intérêt de faire ça franchement ? Quoi ? Ils pensaient que je n'étais pas très stable mentalement, ce qui est un peu vrai certes et ils voulaient voir ce que ça donnait quand quelqu'un virait complètement fou ? Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre, trempée de la tête au pied, les cheveux gouttant sur le linoléum. Bon Chris, calme toi, ce n'est rien, rien du tout ! Compte jusqu'à dix... zen !

Après un moment, où je réussis un peu à me calmer, je repris une douche fraîche et retournais dans ma chambre, me couchant sous les draps, pendant un long moment. Mon grand-père vint me chercher pour dîner, je lui répondis que je n'avais pas faim, il n'insista pas. Je dus m'endormir, car c'est un bruit à la fenêtre qui me réveilla en sursaut. Il faisait nuit noire. Je me levais péniblement et m'approchais quand je faillis avoir une attaque. Jacob se tenait de l'autre côté, dehors, sous la pluie. J'ouvris un peu la fenêtre.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dehors, torse nu en plus ?"

"Il fallait que je te parle et je ne pense pas que le vieux Dan apprécierait que je vienne taper à cette heure-ci. Bon, tu me laisses entrer oui ?"

Je soufflais et ouvris la fenêtre en grand, m'écartant pour qu'il puisse enjamber le rebord et se glisser à l'intérieur.

Je refermais la fenêtre.

"Tu es venu pourquoi ? Pour te foutre de moi en direct live ?"

"Non. Mais je comprends que tu le prennes comme ça, Seth n'a pas fait les choses en douceur, mais je ne vais pas l'en blâmer, ce n'est pas quelque chose de facile à faire."

Pas facile à faire ? Il se fout du monde celui-là !

"Mais dis moi franchement, c'est dans l'air que nous respirons en ce moment même qu'il y'a un truc de louche, non dis le moi, que je m'en aille avant que ça ne soit trop tard."

Un sourire passa sur son visage, il regarda par la fenêtre un moment. Moi je me tenais près de mon lit, les bras croisés, attendant... je ne savais pas trop quoi en fait.

"Seth se sent vraiment mal pour ce qui s'est passer. Il ne voulait pas t'effrayer ou te mettre en colère. Mais sache que tout ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai."

"Donc Seth se transforme en loup ? C'est ça que tu veux me faire croire Jacob ?"

Il me regarda, sérieux. J'attendis quelques instants, qu'il se torde de rire, mais il ne le fit pas.

Je m'asseyais sur mon lit, le visage dans les mains.

"C'est ce qu'il est et c'est ce que je suis !"

De mieux en mieux...

"Et je suppose que Jared, Sam et les autres aussi ?"

Je riais, bien que toute cette histoire ne soit pas drôle du tout. Voilà c'est toute l'histoire de ma vie, des trucs comme ça ne peut arriver qu'à moi.

"Oui, ils le sont aussi."

Jacob s'accroupi devant moi, pris mes mains dans les siennes. Et me regarda sans sourciller.

"Tu sens ma peau comme elle est brûlante, tu trouves que c'est normal ?"

Rien est normal ici, alors...

"Et ce que tu as ressenti quand tu a vu Seth hier soir, tu ne l'aurais jamais ressenti pour n'importe quel autre gars, c'est unique."

"Alors, si je rentre dans vos élucubrations, j'aurais eu le coup de foudre ?"

"Imprégnation est le terme exact."

Imprégnation... rappelez-moi d'aller voir sur google pour voir la définition.

"Vous êtes liés l'un à l'autre pour toujours, maintenant."

Je dus me retenir pour ne pas envoyer un pic sarcastique. Il avait l'air tellement sérieux, en dirait qu'il croit vraiment ce qu'il dit. C'est pire que je ne le pensais !

"Et Nessie..." Me dit-il.

"Quoi Nessie ? Tu vas pas me dire qu'elle se transforme en loup cette petite ?"

"Non, elle est à moitié vampire !"

Bon, ok où sont les caméras ? Je regardais partout dans la pièce pour les débusquer.

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?"

"Oh rien ! Et tu vas sans doute me dire que mon grand-père est le Père Noël ? Ah et moi je suis la fée clochette, mais j'ai pas encore développé mes pouvoirs. Je dois accomplir une mission pour que poussent mes ailes, c'est ça ?"

Il soupira.

"Non mais, pourquoi t'est venu jusqu'ici pour me dire tout ça ? Je comprends pas... mais tes parents t'on bercés trop près du mur c'est pas possible de sortir des conneries pareilles. Le pire c'est que tu sembles croire à tes âneries !

"Et ce qui s'est passer avec Nessie ? Ce que tu a vu quand elle t'a touché, comment tu l'expliques ?"

Il marquait un point, je ne pouvais pas l'expliquer.

"Vient avec moi dehors et je te prouverais que tout ce que je viens de te dire est vrai."

"Je n'irai nulle part avec toi Jacob, là tu peut courir !"

"Pourquoi ? Tu as peur que tout ça ne soit vrai ?"

J'ai surtout peur qu'il m'égorge entre deux arbres oui !

"Je voudrais vraiment que tu t'en ailles, maintenant ! J'en ai marre de tout ça, c'est trop là, c'est trop pour moi."

"Chris..."

"Dégage bordel ! Dégage !"

Il me regarda, sembla enfin se résigner. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et se glissa dehors. Je l'as refermé dessuite et l'a verouillé, plutôt deux fois qu'une.


End file.
